Season 1
Season 1 is the first season of Every Witch Way that first aired on January 1, 2014. It consists of 21 episodes including A Witch's Tale which was a summary of what happened so far throughout half the season. Plot Emma Alonso moves with her father Francisco to the suburbs of Miami, Florida, where she learns that she is the "Chosen One", a witch who has great powers and abilities of her generation. Emma barely makes it through the school year with the help of Lily, the school nurse/Emma's guardian; Andi Cruz, her best friend; Daniel Miller, a mutual crush, and the rest of the Sharks, Iridium High's swim team. There are obstacles along the way, too: Maddie Van Pelt, the leader of the Panthers, a trio of the school's most popular girls, who is a newly profound witch and Daniel's ex-girlfriend, and the principal, Miss Torres: she is a 400 years old witch and the old Chosen One, too, but she's malicious. During the upcoming eclipse, she plans on taking Emma's powers but fails after Maddie and Emma join forces, despite their differences, and destroy her with the help of the Hexoren, a book of spells that Emma inherited from her late mother. In the end, Daniel and Emma become a couple. Also, after defeating the principal, both witches think they lose their powers, but in reality, Emma still has them, and she keeps this a secret from Daniel in Season 2, as she wants them to be a normal couple. Main Cast *Paola Andino as Emma Alonso *Nick Merico as Daniel Miller *Paris Smith as Maddie Van Pelt *Tyler Alvarez as Diego Rueda *Mavrick Moreno as Mac Davis *Daniela Nieves as Andi Cruz *Kendall Sanders as Tony Myers *Denisea Wilson as Katie Rice *Autumn Wendel as Sophie Johnson *Zoey Burger as Gigi Rueda Recurring Castt *Katie Barberi as Ursula Van Pelt *Rafael De La Fuente as Julio *Rene Lavan as Francisco Alonso *Melissa Carcache as Lily *Michele Verdi as The Principal *Louis Tomeo as Robert Miller *Jason Drucker as Tommy Miller *Jackie Frazey as Melanie Miller *Jimmie Bernal as Rick Miller *Whitney Goin as Christine Miller *Demetrius Daniels as Sebastian Episodes #Discovery #The Big Rescue #The Big Chill #I'm a Witch #Magic Fight Club #Monkey Business #Monkey Business II #Mac-sic-cle #I Said, Upside Down #I-Guana Dance With You #I-Guana You Back #I Heart Beau #Pantherized #Walk Like a Panther #Beach Ball #A Witch's Tale #Lily Frog #Witch's Flu #Hexoren Squared #Which Witch is Which? #The Chosen One Appeared (By Episode) *Paola Andino as Emma Alonso (21 out of 21 Episodes) *Nick Merico as Daniel Miller (21 out of 21 Episodes) *Paris Smith as Maddie Van Pelt (21 out of 21 Episodes) *Daniela Nieves as Andi Cruz (21 out of 21 Episodes) *Denisea Wilson as Katie Rice (21 out of 21 Episodes) *Autumn Wendel as Sophie Johnson (21 out of 21 Episodes) *Tyler Alvarez as Diego Rueda (20 out of 21 Episodes) *Kendall Sanders as Tony Myers (20 out of 21 Episodes) *Mavrick Moreno as Mac Davis (20 out of 21 Episodes) *Zoey Burger as Gigi Rueda (11 out of 21 Episodes) Trivia *The first season had 20 episodes in a month, plus a special one called "A Witch's Tale", which aired on January 24, 2014, and summarizes the previous episodes. *This is the only season to feature Tony Myers and Mac Davis. Gallery Trailer Category:Episodes Category:Season 1